


I couldn’t care less～

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, depression babey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: With it being three am, the light from the television hurts your eyes and you keep playing because you’ve lost respect for yourself and your body. The respect and desire for self care is gone, all down the drain as you play some rip off of a popular game. The woman laying across your lap has insomnia, maybe it’s trauma; she seems comfortable with you.





	I couldn’t care less～

Today is another day of making sure your best friend, Flower, or known as Vflower, actually falls asleep. No more sleeping during class and lunch, as well, to make sure that she doesn’t feel lonely ever again. Your name is Yuzuki Yukari, often known as the gamer girl at school who’s the leader of the video game club, more so blandly called the gaming club. Which is the same thing, but the first name sounds a bit better actually. But whatever, it doesn’t matter anymore, your role is just to make sure people are playing video games and that they’re enjoying themselves; as well, teaching them about how you can make such games, the design, controls, no one else but those in your club know. Moving away from your task in mind, the gamer yawns and stretches; the time is... seven in the afternoon, the moon hangs over in the starry night, due to light pollution, there are only a small amount of stars.  
  
Yukari takes her school clothes off and slides on a large shirt with her undergarments being lingerie; black shorts and she slips into bed, under the sheets and Flower is already under them. Warmth floods pale body that are thin yet still have meat on the bone, which is good, they need to stay alive and they only have each other at this point, Yukari whispers sweet little nothings to Flower and asks about spooning, which the other nods to. This was mere friendship, nothing else. No romance between the two, sure they lived together and saw eye to eye; but, no love or romantic feelings came between them. (There was a time where Yukari got so pissed at Miku for making a comment on her relationship that the gamer nearly lit the popular girl’s hair on fire with a lighter.)Nothing really went on with the two besides them helping each other with their issues, let it be sleep or even the motivation of doing anything. They loved each other like friends, close friends. At this point, Flower has shifted and rolled into the arms of Yukari who’s humming a soft tune to bring the other to sleep and bring good dreams as well, why, this action is out of pure kindness and how their friendship has run for so long from middle school.  
  
Allowing pale arms to slide under another pair of arms and left leg set over the right hip, it’s all warm and soft. Flesh to fabric, fabric hiding skin and flesh and bone and everything inside a human. This is normal and common as Flower feels herself drift to sleep with a smile gracing her features, feeling so safe and protected by her best close friend who would do anything for her. Being close and staying in touch to know each other in ways that others do not, it is not love the blossoms, just care. Because they know if they love each other more than friendly, it’ll become a mess and then they’ll lose each other therefore no more nights of happiness and butteflies in their stomachs from the daily contact and the simple hang out hours where they go the nearby park holding hands and lay on the grass; Flower’s head rested on Yukari’s lap as they stare up, or close their eyes and become one with the soft wind that blows through. Whistling and weaving it’s own song with no care or order, it’s all important and the moments together are cherished.  
  
Knowing you as well as I know the back of my hand   
I dream of the future   
The future we will never get because of our   
Rules with each other, we know the do’s and don’ts.   
There is no reason for me to feel this way but I cannot stop the love that weaves itself into my heart, I, Yukari Yuzuki, have fallen heads over heels for you, Flower. It’ll be unrequited love forever and ever, even after we die and become nothing more than old skeletons. My love, my passion for you will never dim, it burns brighter everyday we’re together. It’s almost as if I’ve forgotten how to be sad, how to cry and feel no motivation at all because you’re the cure to it all. You make me the happiest girl on earth without even trying to and I love every part of you, which is why I will do anything for you. You deserve someone good and if no one at this school will look beyond your patterns of sleep, I’ll take that role. I’ll make you happy! It is the least I can do for all the happiness you’ve given me in the end.   
  
Sleep takes Yukari and Flower after time, listening to soft breaths and the overall warmth of contact with each other in a position they both are comfortable with. It’s almost as if insomnia and depression don’t exist, as if they don’t have problems, like they all got erased and became nothing. Only to leave people who really do love each other, humans.


End file.
